


Me Love You Long Time

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: 2. moaning the other’s name + 16. having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Me Love You Long Time

Three weeks.

Blaine has not seen his husband for three weeks and it feels like an eternity.

Sure, he has been busy, with his out-of-state presentation of his latest play, but still.

Three weeks is a lot of time and phone calls, even completed with videos, are just not the same as being able to hear Kurt’s little intakes of breath when he suppresses a laugh, or to reach out and touch his hand to prompt him forward in his story.

Long story short, Blaine misses Kurt, but it’s luckily about to end.

Because Blaine is home.

He bygones the elevator, taking the stairs two by two in his haste to be back home.

Blaine is not quite sure about Kurt’s schedule but either way works for him.

Kurt can be home, and Blaine will just have to drop everything to get to him and, dot dot dot.

Or he can still be working, and Blaine will just have to get naked and wait for him to come home to, dot dot dot.

Blaine is already pulling on his scarf and coat as he closes the door behind him when he hears it.

“Hmmm, oh yes, Blaine.”

The sound goes straight to his cock but how did Kurt know…?

“Blaine, Blaine, oh yes baby, just--hm, you know me so well.”

Still aroused, but a little bit confused, Blaine quietly removes his coat, scarf and shoes and approaches the room.

In the grand mirror they installed in the hallway, he has a perfect view of their bedroom.

If he was previously aroused, Blaine is now about to come on the spot because of that sight.

Because of his husband wringing on the bed and pleasuring himself while moaning Blaine’s name.

Kurt is lying in the middle of the bed, naked but for the shirt Blaine knows he put in the laundry bag before leaving. Kurt has one hand around his cock, red and shiny with lubricant, while the other caresses his cheek, the side of his neck, his chest and back to his shoulder.

Kurt’s eyes are shut as he loses himself in whatever fantasy--given his position, it may just be of Blaine riding his cock.

Blaine is all for it--that’s a plan he can get on board without any second thought.

Kurt’s chest is flushed, in that tell-tale pattern of his indicating that he’s about to come.

Blaine approaches the bed, admiring his husband’s form as he pants and moans; the way his bicep bulges as he squeezes and tugs his cock toward his pleasure; the sweat covering his brow catching the light of his bedside lamp.

God he’s beautiful.

Blaine feels so blessed to be the one allowed to see him like this.

“Unghhh, Blaine,” Kurt cries, biting on his lower lip, and that’s all it takes to drive Blaine forward.

Sitting on the bed, he immediately leans forward to wrap his hand around Kurt’s, pressing his lips to the tip of Kurt’s cock emerging from his fist.

Kurt shouts and come all over Blaine’s face.

“Oh my God!”

“What a welcome committee,” Blaine says as he licks his lips.

“What are you doing here?”

Kurt sits up so quickly Blaine nearly falls over.

“I told you I would be back today.”

“I thought I had more time!”

“Do you, um, want me to leave you to it and come back at a more suitable time?”

Kurt chuckles, wiping his hair away from his sweaty face. “No, you ridiculous man, I don’t want that.”

Blaine smiles at him, bringing Kurt’s free hand to his lips. “Missed me?”

“You know I did?”

“Couldn’t even wait a couple of hours for me to give you this orgasm, hm?”

“I thought you did.”

Kurt’s smile is predatory when Blaine goes to half-heartedly glare at him.

“Your turn.”

Blaine starts unbuttoning his shirt before pausing, his lips stretching into a smirk.

“For it to be really fair, I should just masturbate and let you watch.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that. Proceed.”

Now, if there is one thing that Blaine knows how to, it’s to perform for an interested audience.


End file.
